Caught in the Act!
by animewatchers186
Summary: 'Going back through Alexis' long list of contacts, Atticus finally rested on the name 'Jaden'.' Atticus is bored over the holidays and decides to prank his sister Alexis and her annoying friends. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Caught in the Act!

**Hey guys! First Fanfiction! Im a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh!, my favourite is 5d's but i decided to post this GX one up. I wrote it for my S1 mock exam last year and i thought it would be nice to post it! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

If Atticus had any time to think about this, he probably would have thought about it. But if he had thought about it, he would have chickened out.

The summer holidays were Hell on Earth in Atticus' opinion because he could never find something to occupy him for more than four hours. So playing a prank on his little sister and her annoying friends was the only thing that sprung to his immature mind.

Atticus was surveying Alexis' bedroom when suddenly a colossal wailing started coming from her bedside cabinet. It was as if a banshee had mysteriously appeared and tried to sing. He dashed past her chair, upsetting her neat pile of homework and threw himself behind the door, sweat trickling down his forehead and onto his shirt.

Atticus wiped his forehead with his sleeve and held his breath as he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Eventually, Atticus came to the conclusion that no one was coming and stepped out behind the door. His shirt had gone from a peacock blue to a sweaty, grey mess and his white jacket had gone a funny yellow colour at the collar.

He tiptoed past the chair, past the homework he had disturbed and stopped by the bedside cabinet.

The cabinet was made of oak that shone a beautiful orange colour when the sun hit it through the window. All the pieces of wood were aligned perfectly with each other and it was very smooth to touch.

When Atticus pushed it, a secret drawer slid open, revealing a pair of keys, her phone and leather-bound diary.

Atticus' hand was reaching out to grab her diary when he pulled it back.

'_No!'_ he thought as he pulled it away. 'It's not right to invade her privacy; it's just to play a prank on her!' Reading her personal diary seemed a bit cruel and extreme, even for Atticus.

Atticus thought of a (slightly) better idea. He threw her phone up in the air, caught it and unlocked it. On the screen flashed;

_1 missed call_

_Jaden Yuki_

The 'banshee' had actually been her ringtone and because it was in the drawer it had sounded all muffled, just like a banshee! (Or what Atticus presumed a banshee sounded like). Even so, Atticus never was a fan of Bowl's '99%'. (*)

Atticus hit the 'dismiss' button on the missed call and perched himself on his sister's bed. Her phone wallpaper was a picture of her and her two best friends Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki.

"Most of her friends are boys…" muttered Atticus as he scrolled through her contacts.

Atticus went through every nook-and-cranny of Alexis' phone, leaving nothing untouched or unread. A prank was forming in his mind.

Going back through her long list of contacts, he finally rested on the name 'Jaden'.

Jaden was Alexis' best, best, best friend and people teased her a lot about him being something _more._ He was messy, easily distracted and a real drop-out, but he was kind and good fun, even though he needed to see a counsellor. And, Atticus mused, a hairdresser.

Atticus opened a new text message, addressed to Jaden. Putting a finger on his chin, Atticus wondered how he was going to word the text, not destroy his sister's spotless reputation and make it sound like Alexis was writing the text. Ah ha! He got it!

_Tap, tap, tap._

Atticus slowly began typing, trying to use his sister's vocabulary and spelling it wrong.

Tap, tap, tap.

'What on earth was that annoying tapping noise?' He thought. 'Stupid predictive text…'

Tap, tap, tap.

The tapping was speeding up. It sounded like someone tapping their foot on the carpet in frustration…

…

…

Oh.

Atticus slowly turned his head towards the door. The tapping noise was in fact a foot hitting the floor in frustration. It was Alexis, back from Jaden's house and (speak of the devil) Jaden was standing behind her, checking his phone as he received a text…

…Oops.

Jaden's face split into a grin and he chuckled, looking at Atticus as if he was a comedian.

"Nice one, Atticus! I would have fallen for that if I hadn't know that Alexis never texts, she _always _calls."

"What did he text?" Oh dear. Alexis sounded a bit annoyed.

Jaden shook his head and told her not to worry about it and that Atticus still had his end of year exams to sit before he died.

Atticus placed the phone on the bed and walked awkwardly out of the room.

'Well that was a waste of a prank.' he thought. 'Oh well. I still have the rest of the summer!'

* * *

**So, what did you think? I except criticism (to a certain level, by that i mean give me tips on what i can improve, please dont just write an insulting message). If you enjoyed it, please check out my story on FictionPress, its called Yuska and Yustax. Thanks!**

**(*) Yu-Gi-Oh GX lovers who have watched the Japanese version should get this! Its the second opening! (people who havent heard it should check it out, its amazing!)  
**

**And yes, i know i have mentioned the Japanese song but with the Dub names. I watched most of season 1 and all of season 2 in Dub (but still thinks the sub is amazing)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for all of my reviews! I have changed most of the issues and i know some of you don't think the ending was very good. I shall write a new ending soon, but not now.

P.S For all those people who want to know what the text said, the answer is...

I HAVE NO IDEA! :D

I shall leave you to imagine what that text said, and come on, there is always the benefit of the doubt!

That, and I am sure there are a few sick minded people with their own ideas about what that text said ;)


End file.
